Many desktop presentation systems, such as those in use within call center environments, pose significant challenges in user productivity. For example, multiple user interface technologies, desktops, and metaphors are pervasive within today's call center environments, including for example, web browsers, X/Motif emulators, TN3270, and PC-based graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Accordingly, administration tools are needed to manage resources and to configure user settings for accessing a wide variety of technologies on a communication network. Further, user interfaces should be designed to facilitate efficient operations within such administration tools.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.